Choices
by False1
Summary: Everything has consequences. Sometimes they turn out to be worse than expected. Please RR!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine, this just sort of occurred to me one afternoon.  
  
Spoilers: Early season five.  
  
"Mr. Angel? Sir?" Connor asked. Angel stared at him in amazement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Uh, you asked for coffee sir," he said, slightly taken aback.  
  
"Harmony.," he said quietly.  
  
"Someone broke the window outside. She decided not to risk the sunlight," he replied nervously, placing the cup on the table. "Sorry. And an intern's job consists of making a lot of coffee anyway, so they sent me."  
  
"Oh," he said, still slightly amazed.  
  
"Oh and a letter's arrived for you sir. Here," he said, holding it out. After a moment he took it.  
  
"Thanks Connor," he said to him, who looked surprised.  
  
"You know my name sir?" he asked, sounding gratified.  
  
"Hmm? Oh yeah. I mean it's..it's a new policy. Know everyone's names." Connor looked faintly sceptical.  
  
"Are you all right sir?"  
  
"Yeah I'm fine."  
  
"You're sure? There's nothing I can get you? Nothing you want to tell me?"  
  
Angel looked at him in suspicion. Connor looked back, a picture of innocent concern. His expression changed to confusion, then he cleared his throat in embarrassment.  
  
"Tell me to do sir," he clarified.  
  
"No I'm fine."  
  
"Okay sir. If you want anything just use the intercom," he said, smiling shyly. "Y'know, I didn't poison that coffee," he reprimanded.  
  
Angel made a mock-chastened face and took a gingerly sip to check for holy water, then a full swallow.  
  
Connor grinned and stepped out, the smile changing into an unpleasant smirk as he turned around.  
  
He walked down the hall, Lilah joining him. The two of them got into an elevator and started going down.  
  
"Well?" Lilah asked.  
  
"He drank it," he snapped at her.  
  
"Upset Dad isn't coming clean?" she taunted.  
  
"Wasn't expecting him to. We just wait for him to die now?" he asked as the doors opened.  
  
Scene change  
  
Angel shakily ripped open the envelope. Inside there was, thankfully, just a handwritten letter. The last line is written in a different hand.  
  
Caroline Holtz  
Sarah Holtz  
Stephen Holtz  
Daniel Holtz  
Jasmine Angel  
Connor Angel  
  
Cordelia Chase  
  
What are you so scared of her telling them?  
  
Killer of the Dead, Angel.  
  
He stared at the coffee cup in horror.  
  
Scene change  
  
"Too simple. There's an antidote, and he knows what it is." Lilah answered, walking into the lobby. Connor grabbed her by the throat and shoved her into the wall.  
  
"What?" he snarled at her. She frantically waved away the security guards heading towards them and whispered back with considerable difficulty.  
  
"That's what makes it so much fun. Let go of me. Head just doesn't stay on the way it used to, and we don't want to attract attention."  
  
He stepped back and lightened the pressure on her throat.  
  
"Fun?"  
  
"The antidote is Slayer blood, Connor. And Buffy isn't around to give it to him this time."  
  
"So what?"  
  
"If he wants to survive, he has to tell us to find a teenage girl, kidnap her, and drain her blood to preserve his undead life. Of course, a champion like him wouldn't dream of doing anything like that. But isn't it going to be fun for him to have to lie there dying, for hours, knowing that he can save himself anytime?"  
  
"It's another test," he said, releasing her. "What if he fails?"  
  
Lilah smiled smugly. "Then we'll spike the blood with Orpheus, chain him up, and stick a cross over his heart. And once he's dead, control of Wolfram and Hart will go to his nearest living relative. And what will you be doing first?"  
  
He grinned. "Releasing you from your contract. You're right. This way is more fun." 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: This was originally intended to be a one-shot fic, but I decided to carry on for some reason. Sorry if the geography of Wolfram and Hart isn't accurate, I don't know what it looks like. Spoilers now pinpointed as up to The Cautionary tale of Numero Cinquo.  
  
Angel dropped the letter and it fluttered to the floor. He stood slowly and walked to the door. Opening it, he discovered that "someone broke the window" was an understatement. It had been removed from its frame, and sunlight flooded the hallway. He went back inside and regarded the intercom.  
  
"Okay, I don't like you and you don't like me. But just this once, do what I want," he said and pressed a button. Lilah's voice sounded.  
  
"Angel. Have fun."  
  
"Damn," he muttered, turning it off. He considered for a moment.  
  
"Spike? Spike!"  
  
"That's new. Now you want me to be here?" He sighed and turned to look at his smirking rival.  
  
"I don't suppose you've seen brunette, probably wearing a turtle-neck or a scarf and a teenager in need of a haircut? The woman'll smell of sulphur or. guess not. Get everyone in here."  
  
"I don't take messages, Peaches. Why's all the glass missin'?"  
  
"Just get them Spike." He raised an eyebrow and Angel sighed. "I think I've been poisoned, don't tell anyone else."  
  
"You mean there are actually people out there who want you dead? Who'd have thought it?" There was a long pause, then Spike turned and walked through the wall.  
  
Scene Change  
  
"This is him? What's he going to do. actually, I can't even think of a way to finish that sentence," Gwen said mockingly. "There isn't enough of him to make a good distraction." Though actually his blank stare and expressionless face were starting to scare her. He spoke and suddenly he sounded as though he was about to break into laughter, eyes feverish.  
  
"I'm supernaturally strong, fast, I can jump off skyscrapers without getting hurt, I can smell what perfume you're wearing, and I heal like you wouldn't believe."  
  
"Oh right. Do metal claws come out of your hands, too?"  
  
Connor grinned and answered,  
  
"No, but I did used to know some blue-skinned shape-changers." Lilah looked up.  
  
"You got a movie reference? I would've thought attempted kidnap would put off them," she said, then cursed herself inwardly as she realised what she'd admitted to.  
  
"My not-sister had it on DVD."  
  
"You were supposed to forget all that."  
  
"I am doing. But the spell wasn't as good as he thought."  
  
"Uh hey?" Gwen said. "What are you talking about?" Connor stepped closer to her, loss filling his voice.  
  
"There was a woman and she wasn't her, but there was a child and.and when he was finished, she wasn't worth. it wasn't worth it. None of it. I thought I'd lost everything, but I- I was wrong, I had, nothing, but I was and then I wasn't and if I-" he stepped closer to her unconsciously, clenching his hands, sounding like he was holding onto the statement as a lifeline, "if I can just get one thing." he chuckled and jumped back smoothly, the same strange glee returning. "I'm sure no matter how much Lilah's paying you, it's not enough to have to listen to a love-sick teenager tell you about his relationship problems.  
  
"Speaking of which," Lilah interrupted, "we're also not paying you to stand around. You have something to steal. The plane's just outside."  
  
"You're not coming?" Connor asked.  
  
"We don't have to do everything the hard way," Lilah replied. "There's a sorcerer we've agreed to represent in exchange for his services if he gets off. Wolfram and Hart dropped him as a client after guess who got in charge. You can deal with it on your own, right?"  
  
"Yeah, somehow I don't think a bunch of monks without any reason for existing will be too much of a challenge."  
  
"Then what am I for?" asked Gwen, feeling slightly insulted. Lilah looked over at her scornfully. By now Gwen was considering ditching the job by this time and looking for someone else to help her get a LISA that wouldn't break down sporadically. The way one of them seemed to look right past her half the time, and see right through her the other half, while Miss. Morgan adopted a seen-it-all-before look was somewhat off-putting. She was usually able to frighten her clients with her knowledge of the unknown, but the casual way they talked about it was creepy.  
  
"Just in case anything goes wrong," Lilah said.  
  
Scene Change  
  
"So what you're saying is you've been poisoned, but you won't tell us what with, why, or who by, and you won't allow us to try and deal with it," Wesley said. "Just to get this clear."  
  
"That's about it," Angel replied.  
  
"Angel if you just tell us what you've been poisoned with, then we may be able to find a way to cure it," offered Fred.  
  
"I know how to cure it. We're not going down that road."  
  
"Don't be bloody stupid," Spike said. "I've read the little note they left you, Angel. Didn't get what most of it was on a bout, but you know and I know that all it takes is one phone call."  
  
"Angel, once you're dead, we have no reason to suppose that Wolfram and Hart will have any use for the rest of us. Except Gunn. And the chance of any of us surviving the change in management, even him, are rather small," Wesley pointed out.  
  
"We all have to die eventually. When we signed up for this, we knew what risks we were taking-"  
  
"As a matter of fact, I don't remember signing anything. Well, except the collection for the retirement gift for Stevens that went by last week. Executive decision," Wesley pressed.  
  
"All right. You didn't sign up for this. If anyone wants to get a head start, you can go now," Angel announced. No one moved.  
  
"Good. Last time I got poisoned by this it took a few hours to kick in, and then it was injected right into the bloodstream. This time I drank it, and I didn't drink very much. We should have about twenty-four hours before I'm off my feet. So," Angel continued, " I'm thinking we make some radical reforms. Interdimensional slavery rings that were too powerful to mess with, demons like Sebassis, they're fair game now. Mount up and let's go."  
  
They nodded or smiled grimly, left to go, and then Angel asked,  
  
"Could someone get me an umbrella? I'm a little stuck in here."  
  
Several minutes later, Spike was pacing back and forth in front of a phone. Fred slipped in.  
  
"We're pretty much ready to go," she said. "I know what with the being intangible and all you're not that much use in a fight, but I just thought that you might like to y'know, watch some violence or something."  
  
"I can't pick up this phone," Spike said abruptly. "I keep trying, but my hand goes through.  
  
"You're calling Buffy?"  
  
"The poison's called Killer of the Dead. Slayer blood cures it. If Buffy hears about this she'll be over here before you can blink to do the martyr act. She has before. I wanted to call her. When I first came back. But I didn't," he shook his head, "This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She wasn't meant to come here for Angel, she wasn't supposed to see me like this."  
  
"You look fine to me. I mean, maybe I'm not an expert on it, what with the lab, and Pylea and the years of solitude and all, and that is definitely not what you meant."  
  
"Guess I'd better get on with it before I come up with another excuse not to."  
  
"You'd doing a good thing for him," Fred said. Spike laughed.  
  
"It's nothing to do with him. Even if I had a body you think I'd stand a chance with Buffy if she knew I'd let the pouf die when she could've saved him? Time to bite the bleedin' bullet," Spike said and almost convinced himself, and managed to pick up the phone. Suddenly Fred screamed, and a delicate hand grabbed Spike's wrist. He managed to say "Da-" before he was tossed through the wall. The figure stepped through after him. Spike stared at her and shook his head slowly, finding himself unable to say or think anything beyond one word  
  
"Impossible."  
  
"Oh really William, a hundred and twenty years as a vampire and you haven't learnt a thing," Darla drawled. "Not that Angel's much better."  
  
"So that's the game now? You can't get Angelus back so you're going to kill him?" She sighed, stretching leather-clad shoulders.  
  
"It's not about Angel. Not this time."  
  
"Ho many times have you done this? Don't you ever bloody die?"  
  
Darla laughed softly. "All the time. But you know how it is with vampires like us. Hell chews us up and spits us right back out. And it's a long story, William."  
  
"It's Spike now."  
  
"Is it still? You're certainly not the bedraggled and bloodthirsty little thing Dru dragged home on night anymore, now are you William? You've got a soul."  
  
"Peaches wasn't happy."  
  
"You're dealing well. My dear boy moaned for a hundred years before getting over it. Have you never thought about what it means, William?" Her voice grew more impassioned. "At least one a night, for a hundred years? You must have killed more than forty thousand people, Spike. Do you understand that?"  
  
"Vampires like us.?" he whispered. "Tell me you are sodding joking!" he shouted.  
  
"It would be kind of funny if it was me that became human, wouldn't it? After all, I am mentioned in prophecy."  
  
"If you've got a soul, then why kill Angel? I'm guessin' you were behind that?"  
  
"You think this is easy for me, Spike?" she snapped. "You think I wanted to be stuck like this? I accepted my death, I chose it, and then I was dragged back to watch everything I died for be destroyed! And now I have to be part of this. For him."  
  
"For who?" Spike scoffed. "Leave it out Darla, self-sacrifice doesn't suit you."  
  
"Ah, now I know why I don't stake you the moment I saw you. Comic relief."  
  
"What's that meant to mean?"  
  
"I'm not a Bond villain, Spike. You want to know what's going on, work it out for yourself."  
  
"Or I could just beat it out of you," he threatened.  
  
"Another thing I regret," Darla snapped, " is that I let Angelus beat you to a pulp instead of doing it myself."  
  
"Oh you really think you could, do you?"  
  
"A couple of years ago? Yeah. But right now, no. You could say what binds me here is still a little damaged. I'm not exactly at full strength, even for a spirit." Spike cocked his head curiously.  
  
"Still? You were weaker earlier?" he probed.  
  
"I used to only appear in dreams," she admitted. "And even then, they really did have to want so much to see me again."  
  
"How can do that?" Spike asked, interested in knowing what he was capable of.  
  
"Let's just say I'm a bit more experienced than you," Darla said smugly.  
  
"We all know how experienced you are, Darla," Spike sniped.  
  
"No Spike, you just wanted to know. Remember?" Darla retorted.  
  
"Time to get this started, Darla," Spike said, and squared his shoulders, bracing for a fight.  
  
"It began months ago. And it has nothing to do with you." She disappeared as though she'd never been.  
  
I have mock GCSE's coming up, so there will probably be a few weeks before the next update. This means that I need a lot of reviews to keep me going, so pleasepleaseplease review. 


	3. Chapter 3

An: Was almost tempted to make spoilers up to Lineage, I can think of a way to fit it in, but that episode is about 100% DarkWes, while he's temporarily reverting to early season three Wesley. Special thanks go to Imzadi, for being my only reviewer. Please, anyone, review! 

"You will let me do the talking, right?" Gwen asked as they walked up to the monastery.

"Sure I will. As long as you don't mess it up. We're on a schedule."

 Connor knocked on the door. After a moment it was opened, and a monk in a brown robe looked out.

"Hello. Do you speak English?" Gwen enunciated precisely. The monk held up his hand and disappeared back into the building. A short while later another, older monk came to the door. He looked intently at them for a moment, then blurted "abominations" in Czechoslovakian and slammed shut the door. They were left standing in bemusement as a babble of voices erupted on the other side.

"What did he say?" Connor asked.

"How should I know?" she snapped. Connor listened for a moment, then remarked,

"I think they're barricading the door."

"Seems a little extreme. Are you going to break it down?" He shrugged.

"I guess."

He punched one fist through the wood, grabbed the wooden bar reinforcing it and lifted it out of the support, throwing down to the floor. Then he slammed his shoulder into the door and it burst open. They stared at him fearfully, and the senior monk stepped forward.

"You are not welcome here," he said haltingly, gesturing at both of them. "You do not belong. You are…wrong." Gwen ripped off her gloves and Connor stepped close to him, smiling.

"You think I'm wrong?" His hand shot out and grabbed him by the front of his robe, dragging him close. "I'm not wrong. I'm a miracle. Now I think you know what I want."

"You cannot have it. It is a holy thing. You will not touch it."

"A holy thing," Connor said mockingly. "I'm a holy thing too. I brought forth the light of the world. Now where is it!?" Connor shook his head violently. "Please. It'll be easier if you tell me."

The monk shook his head slightly and Connor grinned suddenly.

"All right then. Have it your way." He laughed and threw him against the wall, striding on without a glance backwards. The rest of the monks hurried out of his way, trying not to stare at the wall. Gwen looked at where he had struck his head, a splash of blood staining the stone, before following him.

Connor tore through the monastery, slamming open doors until he suddenly stopped. He looked over at her and said,

"Open the door." She cautiously opened it and walked down the pathway to an iron, rune-covered box. 

"Open it. Just for a moment," he demanded.

"I'm not sure," she began.

"Do it!" he screamed at her, and the look on his face frightened her more than anything that could be in the box. She opened the lid and Connor cried out, flying through the air into the wall and clutching at his chest with his left hand, which seemed to have something writhing beneath the skin. She slammed the lid down and rushed over to him. He regarded his hand intently before he looked up smiling.

"It works."

In Wolfram and Hart, Fred hurtled down the hall, narrowly avoiding slamming into the mail cart, and skidded to a halt before a high-security door. She punched in the code hurried and the door slid open. She said,

"Spike's been-," before realising someone was missing. "Where's Angel?"

Wesley looked up from the arsenal they had been selecting from.

"He just said he had something to take care of. What's wrong?"

"Someone just attacked Spike."

"That even possible?" Gunn asked.

"Well, she walked right through a wall after him. Spike called her, uh, Da. He didn't really get to finish."

"Da," Wesley said slowly. "What did she look like?"

"I didn't get much of a look at her. Female, blond, pale, kinda short."

"And you're sure Spike knew her?"

"I think so. Do you know who she is?"

"I might," Wesley conceded. "But it shouldn't be possible. We should check the archives, make sure it was her you saw."

"Do we have time?" Fred asked.

"Honey, we've got as long as it takes for Angelcakes to brood. Plenty of time," Lorne said.

"Ah, finally you're here sir," the man said. Angel looked over at him sharply.

"You were expecting me?"

"Well, of course," he replied. "We called your secretary hours ago."

"Oh. Was my secretary male?"

"Hm? Uh, yes."

"Right. Where are the memory writers?"

"They're behind the door sir." Angel nodded resignedly and opened it. Inside were three black-skinned demons, with long clawed fingers and antlered horns running down from the top of their heads to their shoulders. They were also quite dead.

"They've been shot," Angel said in confusion, while the flunky turned very pale and covered his mouth discreetly.

"Yes sir. That was why we called so urgently. We thought that if there was someone with a machine-gun on the loose you should be the first to know." 

"Thanks." He turned and walked away.

The plane door opened and Connor stepped out, carrying the small box, followed by Gwen. They walked over to where Lindsey, Lilah and Darla were waiting for them. Connor tossed the box to Lindsey and asked,

"Did you get him off?"

"We have one slightly grateful sorcerer at our disposal," he replied. Connor nodded and said,

"Good," before walking off without acknowledging Darla's presence. She and Lindsey looked at each other, and Lindsey mouthed "Soon," to her. Gwen stared at them.

"You do know you're talking to empty space, right?"

"She can't see you?" Lindsey asked.

"Not outside Wolfram and Hart. Some kind of magic there makes me visible unless I try not to be, but I can't appear to most people outside," Darla replied. Gwen looked slightly aghast, and Lilah smiled in mock sympathy.

"Don't worry. I can't see her either. Did everything go smoothly?" Gwen snapped her attention away from the obviously insane man.

"He murdered a monk."

"Oh. He's following in Daddy's footsteps. Wonderful."

"That is kind of your fault, Lilah."

"You were the one who messed up the spell. Anyway, maybe he's just learning from your example. Never knew you were such good shot."

"You try being on the run from Wolfram and Hart for two years. Let's get on with this. Come on."

"I'm not going anywhere with you people," Gwen stated. "I didn't sign up to spend time with lunatics and murderers."

"Gwen," Lilah said soothingly, "we're almost done here. Just a couple more things to take care of, and you'll have some of the finest paranormal scientists in the world working on your condition. You know we're not lying about that. And it wasn't your fault he died. If you hadn't been there he might have had even more trouble getting them to co-operate. Just stay a little longer."

"Is this her?" Wesley asked as a portrait formed on the page. Fred nodded.

"Yeah. Who is she?"

"Darla. Angel's sire. She was with him until he regained his soul, and Angel killed her seven years ago in Sunnydale. Wolfram and Hart brought her back to life to drive him insane. She was quite successful."

"Threw us all out of the hotel and went kamikazi," Gunn put in.

"He tried to reach the Senior Partners. When he failed, he went to Darla. He staked her. If she's back they have a very powerful weapon against him," Wesley said before shaking his head. "But that doesn't make sense. If he's going to die then they won't need her."

"Who's going to die?" Eve asked, appearing in the doorway.

"None of your business," Gunn stated dismissively and moved towards the door. Eve spread her hands innocently.

"Hey I'm only here because someone checked the Blade of Traksin out of the armoury without filing a return date," she said defensively before giving Wesley a knowing look, who coughed and fiddled with the handle of an excessively ornate sword.

"So," Eve continued, "who's dying? And why is everyone weaponed up?" When no-one answered she smiled. "Angel? It's Angel isn't it? Oh my."

"You're blocking the door," Angel's voice sounded behind her. She stepped into the room quickly.

"Why is everyone here?" Angel asked. Wesley answered,

"Fred just saw Darla." 

"_Darla_?" Eve blurted in astonishment, then tried to bolt past them out of the room. Angel caught her by the shoulder and threw her into the desk.

"Everyone else get out," Angel ordered. Eve raised an eyebrow as they left the room.

"What do you know?" he demanded.

"You think I know anything? I was just surprised about Darla. Though I guess I shouldn't be. After all, most vampires that kill themselves seem to come back, don't they?"

"Eve. I'm dying. I don't really have that much to lose. So if you don't tell me what you know about Connor, I will kill you." Eve judged that he was serious, and spoke.

"I knew he'd be back. I wasn't expecting Darla to be with him."

"The memory writers were killed by someone with a machine-gun. Connor wouldn't know where to get one, and probably doesn't know how to use one anyway. Who killed them, Eve? Lilah?"

"I was going to look at our security tapes to check. But in case you hadn't noticed, machine-gunning people isn't Lilah's style."

"You don't sound surprised that she was here. Was she part of the plan?" Eve nodded.

"She was in charge of the project. I don't know what she thinks she's doing."

"Maybe, say, betraying you?" Eve looked insulted.

"She wouldn't _dare_. We offered to change her contract. She wouldn't jeopardize that." She paused. "Unless she's playing for higher stakes."

"Let's say she is. Didn't you mean for him to kill me?"

"Yeah, we based our entire plan on him beating you. What did he do to you? You're looking pretty well for a dying vamp."

"You don't get it. This isn't an exchange of information. You just tell me what I want to know, or I kill you. What was the plan?" A siren sounded. "And what was that?"

"Security breach. I don't know what's caused it. But _maybe_, you'd better go see what it is." Angel grabbed her by the arm and pulled her with him, protesting.

Connor, Gwen, Lindsey, Lilah, Darla, and another man seeming about in his mid-seventies were standing in the middle of the lobby, waiting. The door was pushed open and AI walked in, fully armed. The effect was slightly marred by the presence of Eve, who would clearly rather have been anywhere else. Angel stared.

"Lindsey. I might've known."

"Angel."

"Gwen?" 

"We have to stop coincidentally running into each other," she replied. Connor chuckled.

"Angel."

"Wait a second. You two know each other?" Gwen asked. Connor's answer was clearly to Angel instead of Gwen.

"No. He just likes to think that he does. Lilah, go."

"You're meant to come. We know you're infected, there's not just a very remote possibility," Lilah protested.

"I'll follow. Gwen, make sure she gets there all right." Lilah shrugged and walked up the stairs, Gwen following after a moment's hesitation.

"Good," Connor said cheerfully, "Now we can really talk. Y'know Dad-"

"What did he just call you?" exclaimed Lorne.

" Connor," Angel said urgently, "I know you're having trouble understanding, and of course, you poisoned me, but…"

"What is it?" Connor asked gently.

"I just want you to know that… I love you. And I forgive you."

Connor let out a mock scream.

"Look out! He's going to do something terrible!" Everyone in the room stared at him. He glared back.

"What? Angel always says "I love you", "I forgive you", or "I'm sorry" before ruining your life. Or is it just me he does that to?"

"He told me he was sorry while beating me into unconsciousness before he wrecked my van," Lindsey said.

"Exactly. Now, we're family and we should we tell each other how we feel. Except we're not really, are we? You made that pretty clear.

"Connor-"

"I'm not even a person, to you. I'm just… your son. Yours. And if I'm not what you want, you don't me there. You don't know anything about me, of course. Nothing about me that isn't really about _you_. And you don't want to either. Because to you, the things in my life that you weren't there to see? They don't exist. "Your life is just starting". Ever heard of a Freudian slip?"

"You've heard of a Freudian slip?"

"No of course not. But your son has. You know your son, right? The one you created? The one you destroyed me to create? He's in here, see. Eighteen and eighteen and thirty-four. Too many years, they fill my head and flow out. But they'll be gone soon. And this will all be mine."

"Don't know who the Hell you think you are, but you'll have to kill us all before you get one cent out of this place," Gunn challenged.

"You _dare_ defy me?!" he screamed. Spike, who had moved up next to Darla while Connor was talking, raised an eyebrow.

"This is the guy you're doing this for?"

"What about it, Spike?"

"You sure you've got a soul?"

"Excuse me?" Fred said. "Who do you think you are?" Connor laughed maniacally. 

"Tell me! I kill the gods, what does that make me?"

"Well if we're going by that, like Angel." Connor smiled and leaned forward conspiratorially, despite being thirty feet away.

"He didn't. That's just what he wants you to think." His voice filled with scorn.

"He didn't stake Darla, he screwed her, and the result was me!"

"The father will kill the son," muttered Wesley hollowly.

"He didn't kill Jasmine, I did!" Connor continued. "For more than two years, he's been lying to you! The noble Angel, who wouldn't ever alter reality to suit him."

 He laughed again. "I kill the gods, and I'm the son of one who would aspire to Godhood. What am I? I died, I was destroyed utterly, and now I live again! Or I will do."

He leaped to the stairs and ran up as the sorcerer disappeared in a shimmer of light. Darla smashed her fist into Spike's face, he brought his foot up into hers and punched her in the shoulder hard enough to send her spinning to the floor, She landed on her hands and kicked back, sending him through the wall, and rejoicing at no longer having to fight pregnant. Eve considered the situation, and then ran out of the building. Lindsey stood in front of them, holding the iron box in his hands.

"Stop there. Someone could get hurt."

"Oh, trust me Lindsey," Angel said, "Someone's going to." He lunged forward and Lindsey opened the box to reveal a golden Dagon Sphere. A wave of energy sent them hurtling across the room.

What's going on? Why is Connor totally insane? Why thirty-four? Is a slayer going to show up? Why would a Dagon Sphere do that? Possibly, what's a Dagon Sphere? Why does my spell checker think Dagon is a real word? For answers to this (though not the last one) and other questions, REVIEW!!! Even just to tell me where I'm going horribly wrong


End file.
